Vacation Time!
by TeamChaotix
Summary: First Fic! The Chaotix team were handed free flight tickets to Hawaii for helping some old lady, and decided to invite Sonic's gang to tag along. But they end up having a lot of trouble before getting there. KnuxRougeShad, SonicAmy, CreamTails, VectorVanilla.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own these character people!**

**This is my first ever fanfiction so please don't kill me. I hope you al like it.**

* * *

_**THE VACATION!**_

"Thank you so much for finding my precious kitten! I've missed him so much!" The lady said as she hugged her kitten real tight causing the poor kitten to suffocate.

"Yeah well the detective agency is always happy to help!" Vector said in his cheery voice while blushing.

"I just _have_ to give you something in return for bringing her back to me. Hmm.. How about a kiss?" she said moving forward, getting ready to kiss him.

Vector stepped back a little while sweat dropping. "Uh.. No offence and all but is there something else you could possibly give us. I.. I.. mean since well you probably are married and I don't want your husband to get angry." He said praying that she is married and that she'll let it go.

The lady stared at him for a second. "Hmm.. I suppose your right. He would get pissed hahaha." She said as he sighed in relief. Then something clicked in her mind. "Actually, I do have something else to give you guys. Please wait here," she said as she shut the door. Vector turned his head around to his team. They both just shrugged at what she could be getting.

Two minutes past and the lady finally came out. "Here, take this." She said as she handed him tickets.

"What is this for?" he asked getting a better look at them.

"Those are tickets to Hawaii. I was going to go with my family but they were all so busy. I tried to get them to stay off work for a while but they kept refusing. So why not give them to you." The lady said with her cheery smile.

"Wow.. Thanks a lot!" Vector said as he started walking down the driveway. The lady waved at them and closed the door.

"So, we got tickets?" asked Espio.

"Yep. So pack your bags team because we're going to Hawaii!" Vector yelled excitedly.

"ALRIGHT!!" yelled Charmy.

"Wait." Espio said as he took the tickets out of Vectors hand. "She gave us 11 tickets."

"Well then, we can invite our friends." Vector said as he grabbed the tickets back from him.

"We don't have any friends."

"Sure we do! What about that blue fast guy and that yellow fox."

"You mean Sonic and Tails?"

"Yeah, yeah them."

"Well alright I guess. And Sonic does have other friends we can invite too I guess."

"Then it's settled! We can split up and see all of Sonic's friends and invite them! Look I've even filled out a list of people you will see." Vector said as he gave Espio the list.

"How is it you know his friends names and not Sonic and Tails? And when did you fill out this list?

"Can't chat. Got to go! See ya!" Vector said as he ran looking at his list for the first person he would see.

Espio sighed. "Well, there's only one list here so I guess me and you are going together Charmy." he told the bee.

"Okay!" he said happily. Then they both went in the opposite direction of Vector and left for their first person on the list.

Minuts later, two cars parked in the driveway of the old lady's house. The people all got out and went to the door hoping to surprise her. One of the men ranged the doorbell waiting for her to come. Once she opened it she was surprised to see her hole family there in front of her.

"Oh dear!" the lady said very surprised. she saw that they were waering hawaiian shirts and they were all extremely happy. "What are you all doing here?"

"Well," the man began, "remember how you always told us to get off work and go on that vacation with you?"

"Yes?" she said.

"Well, we all realized how upset you were since when we wouldn't get off work to go on that vacation. So we all asked our bosses if we could have some time off and they all said yes. So here we are ready to go. You should get ready too!" the man said happily.

The lady stared wide-eyed, then sweatdropped. "Umm.."

"What is it?" her daughter asked.

"I..uh...kinda...gave away the tickets..." she said laughing a bit.

The whole family sat in silence.

"...oh.." They all calmly said.

_With Vector.._

"Hmm.. According to the list I just wrote I have to see Sonic. Huh.. that's not to far from here. Alrighty then! TO SONIC'S!" he yelled out loud to himself startling people who were walking passed him.

_With Charmy and Espio.._

"According to what Vector wrote, we have to see Knuckles." Espio said as he was walking down the sidewalk with Charmy right beside him.

"Who's Knuckles?" Charmy asked

"You don't remember him? He's the one who chased after us when he found out we knocked him out and put marker on his face." Espio said a little annoyed of the pain Knuckles did to them when he found out. "Plus he used to be apart of our team."

"Oh yeah! I remember now! Where does he live?"

"I think I remember him saying an Island" Espio said

"AN ISLAND!?!??!?! THERE LIKE A GAZILLION ISLANDS! HOW WILL WE KNOW WHERE HE IS!" Charmy yelled

"He said a Floating Island. And there's only 1 floating Island. And that's…" Espio stopped wanting Charmy to know if he knew where he was getting at.

"Uhh… Texas?"

"Noo Angel Island!"

"Pfft.. I knew that! I just said that because I thought Angel Island was in Texas."

Espio just rolled his eyes and continued walking toward Angel Island.

_With Vector.._

"Finally, Sonics House." Vector said as he was standing in front of his house. He slowly walked up to the door and knocked 3 times. When the door opened there was a yellow fox standing there looking a bit shocked.

"Vector?" Tails said a bit shocked by his sudden visit.

"Hey…" Vector looked at the piece of paper for a second "…Tails, is Sonic home?

"Uhh.. Yeah he is. Hold on. SONIC! SOMEONE HERE TO SEE YOU!" Tails yelled.

"Be right there in a second buddy!" Sonic yelled back. Second later, Sonic entered the door.

"Hey Vector! Long time no see. What do ya need?" Sonic asked in his cheery voice.

"Well Sonic, we got these tickets from a lady we helped. There tickets to Hawaii and well.. since we don't know what to do with the other tickets, we were wondering if you would like to come with us?" Vector said a little afraid he might not accept.

"Well.. I don't know. I mean I don't want to leave my friends." Sonic said while looking at Tails. Tails just smiled from that.

"Oh, they can come to. I have the rest of my team asking them right now."

"Well then if they're coming then count me in! When do we leave?" Sonic said while taking two tickets from Vector.

"Tomorrow." Vector said.

"Why so soon?" Sonic asked

"It's been a long time since we been on vacation and we want to start as soon as possible."

"Well.. okay then. Lets go pack Tails." Sonic said as he walked off.

"Okay just hold on one minute." Tails turned back to Vector. "I think we're going to need one more of those." Tails said as he took another ticket.

"Why?

"Amy.."

This took a couple minutes for Vector to get this but he soon got it. "Oh.."

"Well see ya"

"See ya" Tails shut the door and Vector all of a sudden jumped up with glee "Alright! Man this is easier than I expected. Hmm.. who's next on my list." Just then he all of a sudden he froze. A big blush came to his face. "V.. v….vanilla? And Cream. I'm sure those two would love to come with us! Since Sonic and friends are! This could probably be my actual chance to tell her how I feel about her! Heeheeheee. Can't wait for this trip!" he said as he skipped down the driveway to the sidewalk.

_With Charmy And Espio.._

Espio and Charmy were surrounded by a huge Ocean. They were on a small gray boat. Espio was the on who was paddling while Charmy sat inside the boat bored to death. At first he was really excited about being in an ocean, but that he soon got bored of it.

"There it is Charmy." Espio said as he pointed at the floating island.

"How are we gonna get up there? It's way to high!"

"Have you forgotten that you have wings?! You can go up there and tell Knuckles, then come back and we'll go to the next one." Espio said.

"What! I don't want to go there alone! Who knows what that guy will do to me!" Charmy said very afraid.

"Well Knuckles won't kill you as long as you don't piss him off. If you piss him off just once, he will kick you out so don't blow it!"

"Why do we even have to invite him? I mean we can just use the extra ticket for a random person who would like to come."

"No, we have to invite him. Without him then some people probably wouldn't want to come."

"Oh how stupid." Charmy said crossing his hands.

"Just go!" He said as he pushed Charmy up into the sky, but Charmy refused.

"Nooo! I don't wanna go!" He then grab a hold of Espio arm and held on very tightly.

"Charmy, let go of me..:

"No! I don't wanna go!"

Espio started shaking his head to try and get him off. "Quite playing games Charmy!"

"Noo!!"

Espio sighed "Hey.. did you know that Knuckles has candy with him?"

Charmy looked up at him, but still held on. "He does?"

"Yep, and i'm sure he'll let you have some.."

Charmy then let go of his arm. "Okay! Here I go!" He said and flew up to the island.

Espio sighed again. "That kid is more mysterous than how we got this boat."

_Angel Island.._

"Candy! Candy! Ohh, how I love Candy!" He sung to himself. Couple minutes passed and Charmy finally made it to the island in search for Knuckles.

"_Man, all there is is just a bunch of tree's everywhere.."_ he thought to himself. For what he thought seemed like hours, he finally found him sitting near the Master Emerald. As he got closer he noticed he was sleeping with his head on the M.E.

_"Aww man, If I wake him up he might get pissed and boot me outta here. Well," _he gulped,_ "here goes." _He said as he moved closer to the sleeping echidna. 

"KNUCKLES WAKE UP! I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!!" he yelled making the echidna jump to his feet.

"Huh? What? What?" he turned his head to see it was none other than Charmy "Charmy! What the hell! Why did you have to yell! What do you want?"

"Where's the candy?" he asked him.

"What?"

"Candy? Espio said you had candy, now cough it up."

"I don't have any candy Charmy!"

"Aww man! I've been fooled again! Stupid Espio.." he said crossing his hands.

Knuckles just rolled his eyes and then something caught his attention. "Hey what's that?"

"What's what?"

"There's a letter on your back." Charmy twirled around and around trying to get the paper off from his back. Knuckles took hold of him and took the letter off and started reading it out loud.

_Dear Knuckles, _

_I wrote this letter to you just incase Charmy forgot to the real reason why he came up there. We won tickets to Hawaii and we are here to invite you to come along with us. Don't worry everyone else you know will be coming along this trip too. If you are worried about that rock you are protecting, you could bring it with you. _

_Your friend At least I Think _

_Espio _

_P.S: Charmy will ask you about Candy._

"IT IS NOT A ROCK!" Knuckles yelled "And I just can't bring the emerald with me, anyone could steal it! Sorry but my place is here."

"But, why?

"I already told you why!"

"But _everyone_ is gonna be there."

"Like I care."

"Aww. Pwease Knuckles. Come one Pwease!"

"No!"

"Come on! You know you want to be there with Sonic fighting by his side if anything happens to us." Charmy said still trying to persuade him.

"He can take care of them just fine without me."

"What about Tails? You can hang with him."

"He'll be to busy working on his dumb inventions."

"What about Amy?"

"Hell no! I am not hanging with her!"

"Shadow?"

"NO!"

"Cream?"

"I said No!"

"Rouge?"

This time Knuckles didn't say anything. He just looked at Charmy. "What? Rouge is coming?"

"Well.. we didn't get to her yet so we don't know" Knuckles just sat there thinking.

"So you gonna come with us?"

"I'll make you a deal. If Rouge comes, then I will. And don't mention her that."

"Got It!" Charmy said as he waved goodbye to Knuckles and left.

**So what did you guys think? I really hope you liked it.. : You might find some errors, since this is my first time. I will try to write better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Just a reminder that this is my first ever fic. Ok onward.**

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

Charmy quickly came back to Espio with a happy grin on his face. "Soo.. what did he say? Espio asked.

"He doesn't wanna come until Rouge does.." Charmy said coming down to meet his level.

Espio just grumbled not wanting to come back here again. "Okay lets go.." Espio said heading towards Rouges place.

"TO ROUGE'S!!" he yelled, flying around in the air annoying Espio a little. Espio then started to paddle back to shore.

_With Vector..._

"There it is. Vanilla's House." he said to himself. Vector walked up to the door. "Relax now Vector.. you can do it.. just knock on the door" Vector lifted his hand up and slowly tapped on the door. No answer... "God damnit Vector just knock!" he yelled to himself as he knocked really hard on the door causing it to break down to the floor. "ohh crap.."

Vanilla then came out from the kitchen looking at the door, to Vector. "Vector? What happened? What are you doing here?" Vanilla said walking up to him.

_"Crap! She hates me now!"_ Vector thought while frowning.

"Vector?" Vanilla said a little worried. "Are you alright?"

Vector snapped out of his thoughts "Huh? Oh yes I'm fine. Sorry for breaking your door. hehehehehe" He said scatching the back of his head, sweatdropping.

"Oh it's quite alright. I'm sure you can re-fix it right?" She said with a warm smile causing Vector to blush.

"Uh.. yeah yeah you can count on me!" He said going into a brave pose, acting like a hero.

"So what did you come here for?" She asked politely.

"Huh? OH! Right uhh.. well umm, we got some tickets from this lady to Hawaii and we decided to invite Sonic and you to come with us. So do you want to come?" Vector said with a pleading face.

"Oh, well I don't know.. who's gonna take care of Cream while I'm gone?"

"Huh? Oh I meant all of you guys. hehe."

"Oh.. then i'd love to come Vector. " She said with her warm smile again.

"REALLY!!!!!!!!!! err.. I mean cool, cool. We were thinking of leaving as soon as possible, meaning tommorrow."

"Oh, alright. We will get packing then."

"Ok!" Vector said as he started walking away.

"Umm Vector?"

"Yes?!" Vector said happy she called him back. Vanilla pointed down and Vector looked down at the broken door, and then started to sweat drop.

"Oh.. sorry" He said as she smiled.

_With Charmy And Espio_...

"Are we there yet?" Charmy said very tired from flying too much.

"Almost.."

"Are we there yet now?"

"Nope.."

"How about now?"

"No.."

"Now?"

"No"

"Now?"

"No"

"Now?"

"No"

"Now?"

"No" He said starting to get extremely annoyed.

"Now?"

"Yes.."

"Really?"

"No.. now shut up and be patient.." A couple seconds past. "Okay we're here"

"FINALLY! WE'VE BEEN WALKING FOR DAYS!!!!"

"It's only been 2 hours Charmy.."

"Well, it seem like it's been days. So where is her house?"

"It's not a House" Espio said as he pointed to the Club.

"A Club? COOL! CAN WE GO IN! CAN WE! CAN WE! CAN WE! HUH HUH???"

"Well.. I don't know if you should come in I mean your way to young.."

"I'm not too young! Come on! just let me go in please!" Charmy said practically kissing his feet.

Espio back away a little frightened by his partner. "Fine.. but don't do anything dumb ok?"

"OK!" He said as he pushed the bodyguards aside and barged in.

"HEY! KID! GET BACK HERE!" The bodyguards yelled as they chased after him.

Espio found this the perfect time to run in before the guards come back. As he walked in he saw colorful lights, loud bouncing music and lots of people dancing around each other. Espio walked into the tight crowd, pushing some ppl away. Some of them yelled at him, but he ignored them and continued walking. _"Hmm where exactly is she anyway?"_ He thought to himself while pushing more people aside. Just then he noticed a white bat sitting on a stool, surrounded by lots men that had flowers and chocolates. It seemed that she was ignoring them. She then sighed and changed her seat to another stool away from everyone. Espio slowly walked over to her. _"Here goes nothing.."_ He said to himself as he tapped her shoulder.

Rouge turned around obviously very annoyed "WHAT!"

"Uhh..I.I.."

"Hey wait.. do I know you?"

"Yeah.. I'm Espio from Team Chaotix."

"Heh.. I knew I reconized you. So what are you doin here? And alone?

"Oh I'm not alone. I'm with Charmy.. _Speaking of Charmy where is he..?_" He murmured to himself. Rouge heard this and started lookin around for him.

"Heh.. looks like your friend there is having a good time." She said pointing to Charmy who was dancing like a mad man with the bodyguards." Espio turned around, his face went in shock as he saw his friend dancing like a complete idiot. It actually wasn't even a dance. He looked like he has something in his pants or something. Espio just stared at him like he was a crazy idiot. Oh wait, he IS a crazy idiot. While he was still looking, Rouge interuppted him.

"So what is it you came here for? A date?" She said smirking.

Espio turned back around to Rouge. "No.. we came here to invite you to come to Hawaii with us. You see we are inviting Sonic and his friends to come with us. And, according to the list Vector made, you are one of them. So do you want to come?"

"Hmm.. Everyone eh? So that means Knuckles is coming too right?"

"Oh yeah about him.. He said he'd only come If you would" Rouge just stared at him in silence.

"He really said that?" She asked. It isn't really like him to say that in the open.

"Yeah. Or so what Charmy told me." More silence came from her. Espio waited patiently for her to speak again.

"Ok, I'll go then." Espio just nodded and started to walk away.

"Oh! One more thing! You might want to pack now because we're leaving tommorrow."

"Will do!" Rouge said as she walked away from the stool and went in the back somehwere.

Espio then continued to walk to Charmy and dragged him away from the bodyguards. As he was pulled, Charmy still kept dancing until he was completly out of the club.

* * *

**So what do you guys think of this so far? I think It's alright.. If you guys like It I will continue further. I just want to know what you guys think before I can continue even more.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go With Chapter 3! Hope You Guys Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

_With Vector.._

"It looks like I finally finished with my list" Vector said as crumpled his list and tossed it somewhere. "hehe.. I bet my team are having a difficult time inviting all Sonic's stubborn friends. Hahahaha, Ohh i'm good!" He said as he walked back to the Detective Office.

_With Espio and Charmy.._

Here they were again, back in the boat, with Espio still paddling.

"We're here Charmy, now hurry up and go back up and tell Knuckles so we can see the last person on the list."

"Do I have too..?"

"Yes Charmy! Or else your not going with us."

"Ah! Ok ok i'm going!" Charmy said as he flew back up to Angel Island. When he arrived he saw Knuckles fast asleep yet again. "He's asleep again... I've been wanting to use this baby for a long time." He said as he took out a big horn out of nowhere. "Here goes.."

_HOOOOOOOOONNNNNNKKKKK!!!!!!_

"AHHHH!!!!! THE HELL! CHARMY!!!" Knuckles stood up and made a evil glare at him. "Charmy... Your dead!" he roared as he no started chsing him around the M.E.

"Ahhh! back away leave me alone!"

"Get back here! you'll pay for this!" As he was chasing Charmy around the M.E, he then heard a familiar voice.

"Looks like someone is having fun." Knuckles then stopped and looked up to see it was none other than... "Rouge?"

"Happy to see me treasure hunter?" Rouge said while smiling

"What do you want?" Knuckles asked completely forgetting about Charmy. Charmy stopped and looked up at Rouge.

"Oh I thought i'd see how my favorite echidna is doing." She said coming down to the ground

"What do you really want?"

Rouge just smirked. "I hear that we're being invited to a vacation"

"YEP!" Charmy blurted behind Knuckles, making him jump a bit and growl at him. "IT'S GOIN TO BE A BLAST! Oh Yeah! I almost forgot! Rouge said she'll go Knuckles." Charmy said as he flew away. Knuckles blushed a deep red hoping she won't ask.

Rouge just smiled knowing exactly why he was blushing. She decided to let it go. "Soo you going?" She of course did know he was but she just wanted to make sure. Thats why she came here in the first place.

"Yes.. I'm going"

Rouge smiled. "Ok.. see ya tommorrow." she said as she started to fly back away.

"Tommorrow?"

Rouge turned back around "Yes, tommorrow. We're suppose to meet everyone at the Detective Office tommorrow."

"Why so soon?"

"Ask the Chaotix team when you get there." She said as she flew away.

Knuckles watched her as soon until she was out of sight. He sighed and sat back on the floor falling back asleep, waiting for tommorrow.

_Back with Charmy And Espio._

"Did you tell him?" Espio asked hoping he did since he didn't write another note.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I told him. Are we done now?"

"I told you we still have one more person."

"What is it now?"

"Shadow.."

"Where does he live?"

"I..I don't know.."

"WHAT! WHAT ARE WE GOIN DO NOW?"

"Well we can go and ask Sonic."

"Let me see that list!" Charmy said as he quickly grabbed the list. "Sonic isn't on here!"

"I know that! We need to know where Shadow is!"

"Why can't we just bump him!"

"We have to invite everyone!"

"Would you two quite arguing. Shadow is with me." Said a familiar voice. They both turned there heads to see it was again none other than Rouge.

"Could you possibly take us to him?"

"Don't worry guys. I've already told him."

"What did he say?"

"Well.."

_Flashback..._

_Rouge got out of the stool to the back of the room. When she opened the door she saw Shadow sitting on the couch watching TV._

_"You think you can turn the music down in there! I'm trying to watch my show here!" Shadow yelled as Rouge shut the door behind her. _

_"This is my Club Shadow.. no way I'm turning It down. People might leave."_

_"I don't care! This is a really good show, and I don't want to miss what they're talking about here!" He yelled again as Rouge started walking up there stairs._

_"Look.. I don't have time for this Shadow, I have to get packing." _

_"Where are you going? Another jewel hunt?" Rouge stopped to looked at Shadow._

_"Nope.. going on a vacation."_

_"Have fun on your own." Shadow said as he continued watching Tv._

_"I'm not going alone, I was invited by Team Chaotix. He's inviting Sonic and his friends to come along."_

_"Have fun then!"_

_"Don't you want to come?"_

_"There is no way I'm gonna go on a vacation with that faker!"_

_"Oh come on Shadow, It will be fun."_

_"No!"_

_"Fine.. stay here with the loud noise." Rouge said as she walked up the stairs to her room._

_Shadow just sat there on the couch thinking. "Damn It." He said as he turned off the TV and walked up the stairs._

_When he reached the top he saw Rouge leaning on the side of the wall. "I knew you'd come." she said smiling._

_"Oh shut up." He said walking passed her into his room and shut the door._

_End Of Flashback.._

"Oh, so he is coming..?"

"Yep.."

"OH FINALLY YOU FINISHED! I WAS ABOUT TO FALL ASLEEP HERE!" Charmy yelled making Rouge frown alittle.

"Well.. we should be getting back to the Detective Office and get packing ourselves. Thanks again Rouge." Espio said as he started walking back.

"SEE YA! DEFIDENTLY DON'T WANNA BE YA!" Charmy yelled as he followed Espio back the the Office.

Rouge just smirked and started to fly back to Club Rouge.

* * *

**YES! there finally done inviting! What did you guys think of this chapter? Hope you liked it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay! I hope you guys enjoy this next one!**

* * *

**_Chapter 4_**

"FINALLY! BACK HOME!" Charmy yelled as he flew into the Office with Espio right behind him.

"Well.. it's about time you guys came back. I was waiting for you for hours!" Vector yelled from his desk. "How did It go? Are they all coming?"

"Yes.. there all coming."

"Wow, you actually got them all, eh? Well good work team!" Vector then got up off his seat. "Lets pack for tommorrow guys."

"OK!" Charmy yelled as he got ran into the room.

"Ok" Espio said as he followed behind. Vector came right after.

_Later that night.._

Team Chaotix just got done packing there things and now decided to go to sleep.

"OH BOY! OH BOY! OH BOY! I CAN'T WAIT! I'M SOO EXITED!" Charmy roared throughout the Office.

"Charmy.." Espio calmly said.

"THIS IS GOING TO BE THE BEST VACATION EVER!"

"Charmy..."

"OH HOW I CAN'T WAIT!"

"Charmy..."

"I WONDER WHAT IT'S LIKE IN HAWAII?"

"CHARMY!!"

"Yeah?"

"I know how much you can't wait and what It looks like in Hawaii but if you don't mind... SHUTTING UP AND GOING TO SLEEP!"

"Well SOOOOOOORRRRRRRRYYYYYYYY!!!" Charmy yelled.

Espio just sighed. He looked at Vector wondering why he didn't wake up from Charmy's loud mouth. "_No wonder.."_ Espio said as he saw Vector with his head phones on. Probably listening to some rap music or something. How could he even sleep to that? Espio then realized that Charmy was no longer blabbering but was snoring. Espio then got off his bed, took a pillow and blanket and went to the Office room and slept on the couch.

_6:00 AM.._

Espio woke up to a loud a knock on the door. He checked the clock on the desk to see that It was 6:00 AM._ "ugh.. who would be waking us up at 6 in the morning."_ Epio thought. He soon got up from the couch and dragged his feet lazily to the door. When he opened It, he saw.. "Knuckles?"

"Hey.."

"Knuckles, why are you here so early?"

"I didn't want to be late so I though I'd come here early." Knuckles said while rubbing his head.

Espio frowned knowing he can't sleep any longer. "Come in" He said as he stepped aside to let Knuckles in. They both sat on the couch in silence.

"Sooo.." Espio started.

Knuckles still sat in silence., but he evertually said something. "Where is Vector and Charmy, sleeping?" He asked him.

"Yes."

"..Oh.."

"..."

"..."

"Uh... you hungary.. or something..?" Espio asked.

"No, I ate before I got here..." Knuckles replied back.

"Okay..."

More silence filled the room now.

Espio thought of aother question. "Soo... how...uh.. life?"

Knuckles frowned. "What do you think?"

Espio was a bit relieved an actual conversation started now. "Oh, I see. If must suck guarding that jewel all day."

"..Yeah, but I have too. It's very important."

"If it's important, then why did you come on this trip?"

Knuckles froze a bit. "..um... because... I just wanted to get off that island., yeah thats it!"

Espio made a confused look at him. "Okay..? What about the Master Emerald? Where is it? Did you bring it with you?"

"No, I hid it in a very special place where I know no one, not even batgirl can find."

"I see.."

Then all of a sudden there was a knock on the door. Espio got up to answer the door. Espio then opened the door to see it was.. "Hey Guys, hows It goin"

_"Sonic..."_ Knuckles thought to himself.

"What are you guys doing here so early?"

"You guys never told us what time we were suppose to be here.. so we decided to come early so we wouldn't be late." Sonic said as he and Tails walked in.

"Hey Knuckles! Long time no see" Sonic said sitting next to him on the couch.

"Yeah, it has been awhile.."

Espio was about to walk away from the door until there was another knock._"The hell"_ Espio thought as he re-opened to see it was Amy Rose..

"Hey! Is Sonic here?"

"Uhh.. yes he is" Just then Amy pushed him aside and looked at Sonic.

"Sonikku!!"

"O_hh crap.."_ Sonic thought to himself. "Uhh hey Amy.."

Amy all of a sudden jumped on Sonic. Knuckles quickly got off the couch wanting to stay as far away from Amy as he could.

"Oof.. Hey! Amy! Get off!"

"I haven't seen you in 5 hours! I've missed you!

"Amy.. it was night time. We were all sleeping"

"I still missed you!"

"Hey! Whats with all that racket Espio! Vector yelled. He quickly noticed there were visitors. "Oh Sonic.. and friends, you guys are early."

"You never told us what time we had to be here so, we came early." Tails said while sitting on their desk.

"Where's all your stuff?" Vector asked them.

"Oh.. there in the X-tornado" Tails replied.

"HEY! SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" Charmy yelled as he came out of the bedroom. He then noticed there were visitors. "We leaving already?"

"No, we still have to wait for the rest to arrive." Espio said leaning against the wall next to Knuckles.

"How many we have to wait for?" Tails asked.

"Well there's Vanilla, Cream and Cheese, Rouge, And Shadow." Vector said.

"Hey! Shadow's Coming!?" Sonic asked shocked and exited at the same time.

"Yeah, Rouge said she got him to come."

"Cool!"

"Ohh boy! This is going to be the greatest vacation ever! I can't wait!" Amy said still holding Sonic, "and I'm going to spend it all with Sonic!" Sonic just gave a worried smile.

_"Yipee.."_ Knuckles thought sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

_7:00 Am..._

"Hey Vanilla!" Sonic said as she walked in the door.

"Hello guys it's so nice to see you again." Vanilla said dropping her bags on the floor.

"Oh! Allow me Vanilla, I'll put these in the car for you." Vector said taking her things.

"Why thank you Vector, that was real sweet of you." Vanilla smiled.

"Well.. It's the least I can do since I accidently broke your door yesturday." Vector said while blushing.

"Stop flirting and just take it out Vector!" Charmy yelled.

"Shut up!" Everyone chuckled from this scene.

As Vector was taking Vanilla's bags out the door Rouge And Shadow walked right by her without saying one word to each other.

"Hey, Vanilla where is Cream and Cheese?" Amy asked.

"Oh, she's in school right now. She wanted to go and stay there for a bit for she she leaves with us."

"Oh. okay." She replied happily.

"Guess who's here!" Rouge said as she stepped in with Shadow right behind her.

"Hey Rouge! Been awhile!" Amy said while finally letting go of Sonic.

"Hey Shadow! I haven't seen you In like years!" Sonic said

"It's only been a couple months Sonic remember? We defeated Eggman together _which I could have done on my own_" He said mumbling that last part to himself.

"Oh yeah.." Sonic was about to continue talking until Tails interuppted him.

"What time do we have to leave Espio?" Espio was about to answer but Vector interuppted

"We have to leave two hours before 10:00"

"Why?" Sonic asked.

"So we won't be late for the plane."

"Why can't we just use the X-tornado?"

"We can't fit everyone in there! Even if we did manage to fit everyone in there we would be very numb by the time we get out!" Knucles said.

"So I have to leave It here?" Tails frowned.

"Don't worry Tails, It will be fine here." Sonic said getting up off the couch and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Okay then..."

"Well.. it's still early how about we just hang here until 10:00." Sonic said sitting back down on the couch.

"Sonic, the plane leaves at 10:00."

"Oh then how long does It take to get to the airport from here?"

"For you 10 minutes. For us 2 hours."

"Heh.

* * *

Everyone was talking to another saying 'how things have been', 'what they's been up to'. And thats when Rouge looked at the clock. 

"Guys, We should get going!" Rouge said getting up and walking off out the door. Everyone soon followed her out the door.

"We're leaving in that!" Sonic complained as he saw a few cars parked out in the driveway.

"Yes Sonic! Unless you want to go ahead and wait an hour and 50 minutes for us." Rouge said back.

"Fine.. I'll go with you guys."

Rouge smirked "So who wants to be the second person to be in my car? Knuckles?"

Knuckles heart beated for a second but quickly shook It off so no one would notice. "No thanks! I don't wanna hear your mouth!" Knuckles said as he walked into Team Chaotix car.

Sonic walked over to the car. "You sure you wanna stay in there Knux, because team Chaotix can be pretty annoying especially Charmy." Sonic quietly spoke to him.

"I'll live." He said.

"Sonc want to go in my car with me?." Amy said

"ehh... Room for one more?" Sonic said asked Knuckles.

"Plenty" Knuckles said moving aside.

"Hey! What about with me?" Amy complained

"Ohh sorry Amy, I'm riding with the Chaotix this time." Sonic said feeling a bit sorry for her because of that sad face she made.

_Couple Minutes Later.._

"So we all finally strapped in?" Sonic yelled to everyone.

"Yeah" Everyone said simultaneously.

"Okay! Lets go! And with that, all 3 Cars moved out of the driveway and onto the streets.

* * *

**Sooo what did you guys think of this chapter? I know It doesn't have Cream in this. I totally forgot to add her! lol! How could I get her mother, but not her! Don't worry though I'll make something up in the next chapter and she'll be there. And little Cheese too. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I'm starting to think this story isn't doing that good. But i'm still gonna write It for you guys If you like it. If you wanted to know what vehicles the sonic character went in I guess I can tell you. You already know that in Team Chaotix car Sonic and Knuckles are in there. There in the back seat of the car, Charmy is also in the back seat, Espio in the passanger seat, Vector driving leading them to the Airport. The second car is Rouges. There's only two seats. Shadow in the passenger, Rouge driving. the third car is Amy's car since she didn't come with Sonic and Tails in the X-tornado. Tails, Amy, And Vanilla are in there. Cream and Cheese will soon be in there in this chapter. I'm not going to describe the cars because I know nothing about cars sorry lol. And all you Rouge and Knuckles fans out there. I'm sorry I did not put Knuckles in with Rouge. They are my favorite couple too. It's just that in the other Fanfics I've seen that those two are always together. I've decided to change that up a bit. They will still be put together but not now. Okay onward to the story!**

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

_8:25 AM_

"Amy dear." Vanilla said suddently.

"Yeah Vanilla?"

"I just remembered.. Could we possibly pick up Cream at School."

"Sure. Which School?"

"Green Elementy. Turn left right there." She said pointing to the street."

"Hey! Guys wait what about the others! What If they get worried!" Tails said to them.

"Tails, don't you still have that walky talky thinger?" Amy asked.

"Oh! Yes I do." He said taking out his gadget contacting Sonic.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"The hell. What is that noise?" Knuckles said looking at Sonic.

"It's the gadget thing Tails created so we can keep in contact. When I'm out running he could easily contact me If there's danger." Sonic told them taking it out. Sonic then pressed the button showing Tails in the little screen. "Whats up Tails?"

"Sonic, we need to go get Cream and Cheese from School. We will back to catch up later."

"Alright buddy."

"Tails!" Vector yelled before Tails closed out.

"Yes Vector?"

"We're going to the Portland Airport." (sorry people.. I was having trouble thinking of a good name to call the Airport. I couldn't think of anything so I used the one my mom went to long ago.)

"Ok thanks. See you guys in a bit." And with that the screen turned black and Amy turned right to the daycare.

"Hey, Where did Amy, Tails, And Vanilla go?" Shadow asked noticing them missing.

"They'll catch up." Rouge said putting more speed in to get closer to Vector.

_At The Daycare.. 9:00 AM.._

"Cream dear. Time to go." Vanilla said calling her child.

"Okay! Come on Cheese."

"Chao Chao!"

"So? How was school?" She asked her while they were walking down the empty halls.

"It was good! Look I drew a picture of all of us see!." She said showing her a picture of Sonic, Amy, Tails, Herself, Cheese, Rouge, Knuckles, Her mom, And Shadow.

"That nice dear. You can show them later. Come on we need to hurry and catch up with Sonic."

"Okay" When they got out of the school, Cream saw Amy and Tails waiting in the car. "Hey Amy, Tails!"

"Hey Cream!" The both said simultaneously while Cream stepped in the car with her mom and Cheese behind.

"We all strapped in?" Amy asked.

"Yep."

"Okay! Lets go!" She said moving out of the driveaway to the street.

_9:30 AM Outside The Airport..._

"We're finally here guys!" Vector said as he pulled into the parking lot to park somewhere.

"Where are we gonna park this Airport is packed!" Sonic said looking around out the window.

"Don't worry we'll find a- hey look a spot!" Vector yelled pointing to an empty spot.

"Well hurry up and get it!" Sonic yelled eager to get out of the car.

"I'm going! I'm going!" Vector said while speeding up.

"Where's Rouge's car?" Espio said looking out the window for them.

"Who's cares, she probably already parked somewhere!" Vector said with an evil look on his face. _"Almost there..."_ Vector thought _"Gonna make it..."_ Then all of a sudden a car went into the parking spot before them causing Vector to automatically stop.

"HAHA!!" yelled a bunch of teens in the car.

Knuckles pushed Sonic back and rolled down the window. "HEY! WE HAD THAT SPOT FIRST! GET THE HELL OUT!"

"Sorry dude! You snoze you lose!" One the the guys said as he and some other dude gave each other a high five.

"Thats It!" Knuckles said trying to get out but Sonic stopped him. "Sonic! Let go of me!"

"Let them go Knuckles, we'll find another one."

Knuckles then sat back down in his seat. "Whatever..."

"Hey look there's her car!" Espio said pointing to Rouges Car. "And there's an empty space there too.. go figure.."

"All the way in the back though!" Vector said sinking in his seat.

"Well all the spots are taken in the front."

"But still... the back.." Vector frowned.

"Just go."

As they reached the back where Rouges car were they soon realized they wern't in the car. "What the.. where are they?" Knuckles said searching everywhere for Rouge.

"They must be inside.. lets park and catch up to them." Espio said ready to open the door. When they parked next to Rouges, they all got out and started walking to the Airport until Charmy spotted something.

"OH! OH! OH! ESPIO ESPIO LOOK! LOOK IN THAT CAR!"

Espio stopped to look inside. "What? That cheap toy?"

"IT'S NOT CHEAP! IT COSTS LIKE 20 BUCKS!"

"Cheap. Look forget about it. Lets go."

"No! I want it! Will you get It for me!?"

"What? I don't steal." He said as he continued walking away.

"But Espio!!" Charmy yelled as he frowned. Charmy then perked up and looked to his left, then his right to see If anyone was around. He looked back at the toy and broke the window with his sitnger, taking the toy and flying to catch up with the gang. As he flew he saw a man walking by, looking at him.

"Hey! Nice toy! I just bought my son a toy just like that one!"

"Really? Cool! This toy is the best!"

"Yeah I know! My son has been talking about that for months! I finally managed to get him it! I feel like a wonderfull person!"

"Thats cool. Look, I gotta go or I'll miss my friends. See ya" Charmy said as he flew to catch up.

"Yep! See ya!" The man waved to him. "What a nice kid." He said as he walked back to his car. Once her arrived he noticed that his window was broken. "What the.." He then looked into the back seat and noticed the toy he bought disappeared. "OH NOOOO!!! I'VE BEEN ROBBED! How am I gonna tell my son..." he sniffed and broke down crying.

_In The Airport..._

"There you are! We've been looking for you!" Rouge said walking up to them.

"Sorry, Vector wanted to park in the near the Airport." Espio said.

"Oh shut up!"

"Where's Amy, Tails, and Vanilla? Shadow asked.

"They went to go get Cream." Sonic said.

"So this mean we have to wait for them?"

"Duh!" Knuckles blabbed out.

"Shut it Echidna!" Shadow yelled back.

"I'll wait outside for Amy." Sonic said and then he ran outside slowly so he won't toss people aside into a wall.

"What are we gonna do?" Knuckles asked waiting for an answer.

"Well you guys wait on the bench while I go and find out which plane we go on." Vector said walking away into a long long line.

"Ugh.. I hate waiting!" Knuckles complained.

"Stop your complaining Echidna! Starting to get on my nerves!" Shadow yelled.

"First of all my name is Knuckles, Second I'm getting really annoyed by your attitude!" Knuckles yelled back standing in his fighting position.

"What? You wanna fight me?"

"Bring it on!" Charmy then appeared out of nowhere yelling..

"FIGHT! FIGHT FIGHT!" Knuckles and Shadow were about to fight but Rouge stopped them

"Boys! This is suppose to be a vacation, not a wrestling match!" She yelled standing in between them looking at them both.

They both just humphed and sat down on the bench. Rouge just sighed and sat in between them so they won't start another fight.

Charmy saddened for a second wanting to see them fight but quickly shrugged it off continueing to play with the action figure.

"Charmy.. please say you didn't do what I think you did." Espio said watching him play with the action figure.

"Yep! I took it! And your saying this is cheap! HA! I've been playing with this for a couple minuts now and It didn't even break!"

Espio just rolled his eyes and sat next to Knuckles.

Charmy then sat next to Shadow continuing to play with his toy. As he was playing Shadow got irritated by him. "Hey let me see that toy." Shadow said as he grabbed it from Charmy and broke it into pieces. Charmy stared wide eyed as Shadow gave it back to him. Charmy then stared at shadow.

"Why...?" Charmy said as his eyes started to tear up.

"Because you were annoying me. And don't cry you'll get over it." Shadow said not even looking at him.

Charmy then just sat there in silence.

Espio watched Charmy as he was sitting there in silence._"I should try doing that"_ he thought.

_9:45 Am_

"Hey Hey Hey! Look who's here!" Sonic said showing Amy, Tails, Cream, Vanilla, And Cheese.

"Hey Guys!" Cream said running to them.

"Hey kid" Rouge said get up off the bench and petting her head.

"Hey Cream! Been awhile since I've seen you." Knuckles said

"Hey Cream, how are ya?" Espio asked.

"Good!" Cream said smiling.

Charmy didn't say anything obviously still upset about his broken toy.

Shadow just stared at her not saying a word either. Instead he said something else. "It's about time you guys got here! we've been waiting forever!" Shadow said also getting up folding his hands.

"Oh calm down Shadow! We're here aren't we?" Amy said.

Tails then noticed someone missing. "Where's Vector?"

"He's finding out what plane we're goin on." Knuckles said

"Well then what's taking him so long then!" Shadow said raising his voice yet again.

"Sorry Guys!" a voice said from behind everyone. They all turned to see It was of course Vector. "The line was really long! Anyway I know which plane we all are going on. Follow me!" Vector said

Everyone then ran and followed Vector to the plane before miss it.

* * *

**Phew! So what did you guys think of this chapter? I hope you are liking this story so far. I don't like it but if you do then of course I'll continue on for you peeps.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone!** **I'm sorry I did not put the next chapter up so soon. I was lazy and well.. I've been thinking about doing another story. Hope you guys enjoy this one..**

* * *

**_Chapter 6_**

_9:50 AM_

Everyone ran as fast as they can to catch the plane. The crowd cleared up alittle for Vector to see ahead. "Hey guys look there It is!" he said pointing to were the lady was standing. As everyone was running, Charmy happened to see something that got his attention and started walking away from the gang. Vector noticed this and ran after him and the rest of the gang not noticing them leave. "Hey! Charmy what are you doing!! We're gonna miss the plane!" Vector yelled after him. but Charmy kept going.

"Where are you going!" he yelled. Then all of a sudden Charmy stopped causing Vector to run alittle passed him, then stopped and went back for him.

"What are you doing!"

"LOOK!" Charmy said pointing at the gift shop. It had all sorts of unique things in there.

"What about it?

"This is probably where that guy got that toy from! Lets go get one!"

"No! We're leaving now!" Vector said grabbing his shoulders and pulling him forward to the plane.

"Uhh guys I have to use the bathroom.." Tails said while stopping

"You sure chose a perfect time to go Tails!" Knuckles yelled.

"Sorry.. I have to go!" Tails said holding his privet area.

"Ugh.. fine, Espio, you think you can take him?" Knuckles asked.

"What? Why can't he just go himself.."

"So he cane come back to the plane safely"

"It's okay.. I'll be fine.."

"No, just go!" Knuckles said pulling them both back to where ther bathroom was.

They both started running back to where the bathroom was. "Okay.. wait here. I'll be back out"

"Okay.. Hurry!"

Tails nodded and ran into the mens room. Espio waited, leaning on the side of the wall waiting, until a certain Crocodile and Bee came along. "Huh? Guys what are you doing here? I thought you were with Sonic and the rest?"

Vector just ignored him obviously very impatient. "Espio! What are YOU doing just leaning here! Come on, come on! W'ere gonna miss the plane!" Vector yelled while pulling him forward.

"W..wa..it! Tails!"

"You can talk to Tails on the plane, now lets GO!" Vector yelled.

"Okay. I'm done Es..pi...o..?" Tails said looking around for the Chameleon. "..Uhh.. Espio..?"

_In The Plane..._

"Phew.. we made it!" Sonic said walking in the plane.

"Yeah! Close one! We were almost late." Amy said from behind Sonic.

"I thought we wern't gonna make it." Cream said from behind Amy.

"Where do you want to sit Sonic?"

"I guess I'll sit in the middle.." He said sitting right in the middle of the plane.

"Ok" She said sitting next to him.

"Cream dear over here!" Vanilla said waving at Cream and Cheese.

"Coming" Cream said a little upset because she wanted to wait and sit with Tails.

After a few seconds Knuckles, Rouge, And Shadow came in. "Finally! Just in time!" Knuckles said in relief. Knuckles decided to sit near a window hoping to sit by himself, but of course where Knuckles sits, Rouge sits.

"Hey Knucklehead, do you mind if I sit here?"

"Yes.." Knuckles said with no emotion.

Rouge just smirked and sat down anyway. Shadow sat right next to Rouge making Knuckles glare at him.

"What? It's a free country I can sit wherever I want." Shadow said knowing that he would glare at him.

Knuckles just 'Humphed' and looked outside. Rouge just sighed.

Soon after Vector, Espio, Charmy entered. They all sat behind Sonic and Amy.

"Vector.. Tails is-" Espio was cut off by Vector

"I don't want to hear it Espio! I'm ticked off right now.. Vector said staring at Charmy.

"I said I was sorry sheesh.." Charmy said.

"Hey! Do you want me to lock you in the freezer again?"

"How, when we're leaving?"

"I'm sure there's a freezer around her somehwere."

Charmy just looked away.

Espio sighed. He stood up and looked in the front of seat. "Sonic Tails is-" But got cut off by Amy

"Can't you see we're busy here Espio!" Amy yelled leaning on Sonic.

"Amy.." Sonic said. "Whats up Espio?"

Espio was gonna talk but Amy Interupped yet again. "I said we're busy!"

"Would you stop Amy.. this could be urgent.."

"I don't care!!" Amy said taking out her Piko Piko hammer. "I.. said.. we're... busy!"

Sonic frightend "Sorry Espio.. lets talk later.."

Espio frowned and then sighed. _"I'm sorry Tails.. I tried.." _Then Espio heard a noise. He looked to the front to see It was Sonic's walkie talkie.

**BEEP BEEP!**

Sonic took out but Amy grabbed it from him. "No! I said we're busy!" She said throwing somehwere causing it to break into pieces.

"AMY! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!"

"Look Sonic I'm sorry I broke It, but I do not want any Interuptions on this plane ride! Just me and you!"

Sonic just stared at her a little frightened by her._ "This girl is obsessed..!"_

"Come on, Come on Pick up Sonic! Pick up!" Tails then looked out the window to see the plane leave. "Ohhh nooo.."

* * *

**Uh-oh! Tails was left behind! Whats he's gonna do!! Find out in the next Chapter! Man, I wish I could come up with a better title. But ya know.. I suck at it. So I named it the obvious.. I'm sorry this Chapter was alittle short but It will get better.. Hope you Enjoyed this Chapter guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Peeps! Like Kyles cousin Kyle from South Park would always say 'I'm Baaaack!' I'm sorry I've been slacking off guys.. :/ Promise It won't happen again. I'll try and upload these every other day. Okay onward to the story! Hope you like this guys! I'm trying my best here to make this interesting but everytime It doesn't turn out that way. I gues it's because I'm making this up as I go.. eh... Ok ok onward..**

* * *

**_Chapter 7_**

_On The Plane with Sonic and Amy..._

"Amy, could we possibly watch something else...?" Sonic complained, looking very bored at the little TV.

"Sonic, would you stop complaining! This is our only chance of watching a great movie together and your being a baby." Amy said, holding on to him.

"But Amy, this is stupid! I mean come on! How could you like this! It's like any other romantic movie."

"Have you ever even seen any romantic movie?"

"Well... no but I heard It was lame!"

"Who the heck told you that!?"

"Knuckles." Amy then looked back at where knuckles was sitting. She took out a baseball she had with her for some reason and threw it at Knuckles.

**BAM!**

"Ow, what the hell!!! Who threw that!" Knuckles yelled causing everyone to stare at him.

Amy quickly got back in her seat and acted as if she didn't do anything.

"Serves you right Knucklehead!" Rouge said laughing at the huge bump he got.

"Shut up! I didn't even do anything and someone whacked me!"

"Just shut up and sit down idiot! It was probably some kid." Shadow yelled very annoyed by his dumb atittude.

"Shadow, you'd be the same way if someone hit your head for no reason."

"If that were to happen, this plane would be destroyed." Knuckles just sighed and sat down painly letting it go.

Amy just chuckled, then continued her attention on the movie and Sonic.

_Behind Amy And Sonic_

"Why couldn't we just sit near a window! I hate sitting in the middle!" Charmy complained yet again.

"Why didn't you tell us you wanted to sit near a window?" Espio asked.

"I was too busy thinking about my toy.. hehe" Espio just rolled his eyes.

_"Well.. this is going to be a long trip.. I just know it. I mine as well just go to slep til we get there I guess.. but wait! I forgot! Tails! He's still back at the airport. I can't tell Sonic because of Amy's obssesion. Vector is asleep and Knuckles and the others probably wouldn't care."_ Espio then looked back to check on Vanilla and Cream and Cheese. He saw that they both were already asleep, cuddling together as a true family ._ "Well.. I could walk up and ask them, but there asleep and I have this feeling that If I did, Cream would probably panic throughout this hole plane ride."_ Espio sat back in his seat._ "Hope he's alright.."_

_With Tails_

"Ugh.. What am I gonna do now!" Tails said outloud to himself "Oh wait! I almost forgot! I have the X-tornado! I can just go back and- wait.. how am I gonna go back. everyone has there keys with them to their Car.." Tails said slumping back down on the Bench.

"Psst.. kid, you havin trouble gettin home?" A young man said dressed up in all black with a black hat.

"Huh? oh yeah. I am. Um why do you ask?"

"Well.. I could give ya a ride If ya like.."

"Really? Oh cool! Than- heeeeyyyy wait a minute..." The man gulped. " Do I have to pay you or somethin?"

"Ohh noo, It's free.."

"Ohh.. Okay then! Lets go!" Tails said getting up off the bench "Just one more thing though..." the man stopped and look back at him. "Why are you dressed in the black?"

"Err... No reason, just like wearing black.. heh.."

"Okay.."

_Outside the Airport_

Tails and the mysterious man walked out the Airport, to the parking lot. They walked all the way in the back since all the once in front were taken. When they got the car, the man opened his door and sat inside. Tails then noticed something.

"Uhh.. sir, what happened to your window?" Tails said noticing the broken window in the back seat, on Tail's side.

"Huh? oh.. uh.. someone broke it a couple months ago. I've been trying to get it fixed for a long time now.."

Tails then looked at him suspiciously. "Okay then.." He said walking into the passangers seat.

"So kid, Where is your home at?" The young man asked

"It's not my home, It's the detectives Vector, Charmy, And Espio's home. They live two hours away from here"

"Detectives eh? I know where that place is. I've been there once before."

"Really? You know them? Cool!"

"Yeah.. lets get moving." The Young man said starting up the engine with pins.

"Why are you using pins? Don't you have a key?"

"I did, but I lost it.."

"Oh.. Someone could easily steal your car ya know.."

"This car? No way! People wouldn't go near this trashed up vehicle."

"You never know.."

"Yeah.. well.. whatever.." The young man said driving out of the parking lot into the streets.

A couple minuts later a man came out of the Airport very happy he had an extra 20 bucks in his pocket. "Oh, goody! Now my son won't be upset. I still can't believe someone robbed my other one though. All I did was leave it there for a second to use the bathroom, but when I came back, it was gone!" the man said to himself. Once he finally came back to the spot where his car was, he noticed it was missing. "What the..! Is this evn my parking spot..?" He looked at the car next to him, which was Vector's car. "Yes, this is, but that would mean... NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" He dropped down to his knees and began sobbing again.

Meanwhile...

"My name is Tails by the way" He said smiling at the man.

"The names James."

"Nice to meet you. And Thanks again for giving me a ride. I really need to catch up with my friends. They must be worried sick about me."

"Oh really? You got left behind or somethin..?"

"Yeah.. Espio was suppoes to stay so he could lead me to the plane. But once I came back, he was gone."

"That sucks"

"So why were you at the Airport?"

"Er.. I was looking at stuff in the souvenir shop. Just heard It was a good shop, so I thought I'd stop by to uh.. look around.."

"They have a Souvenir shop in the Airport? How wierd.."

"Yeah.. probably trying to make more money or somethin.." James said while turning left.

Tails then looked in the back seat. "Hey, did you buy those things there? He said looking at all those expensive things.

"uh.. Yeah, yeah. "

"Cool. Man, I feel so grateful for you doing this. Is there anything I can do for you in return for helpin me?" Tails said smiling

James then turned right into a wierd lookin wear warehouse that was a little dusted up. Tails looked out at the sign that said Detective office.

"Well.. We're here.. And yes.. there is something you can do for me.." He said while parking near the warehouse.

"Um.. This doesn't look like the Office we've been too." Tails said very confused.

James ignored him and walked out of the car and headed inside. Tails just stared and got out. He then followed behind him inside. When he stepped inside, everything was dark. "Uhh.. James? Where'd you go?" Tails said standing in the doorway, not seeing anything. Just then the light turned on revealing a empty place. Tails started to shake alittle wondering what is going on. Tails walked alittle forward. "Um.. James?" Just then he heard a click. He turned around seeing James with a gun in his hand.

"Yes?"

Tails started shaking. "W-what are you doing??"

"Looks like you fell for my trap! hahaha!"

"T-trap?"

"What, you retarded! Yes Trap!"

"W-w-what are you gonna do to me?"

"Well.. when I just got out of the Souvenir shop, I spotted you animals. I was a bit shocked by this at first, actually seeing live animals walking around, but it interest me and followed you guys. I soon noticed you got separated and went with my plan to take you. I was thinking of getting you all, but they all left on the plane before I could think of a plan."

"W-what are you gonna do to me?" Tails asked again.

"Hmm.. should I tell you? Eh.. what the hell, why not since your gonna find out anyway. I'm going to sell you to a circus. Once I do I'm gonna be super rich! And since you can talk, and walk, an all that stuff like us humans do, you'd be the most popular guy!"

"YOUR GOING TO SELL ME TO A CIRCUS!"

"Yep! Now get into that kennel!"

"Kennel? What Kennel?"

"That Kennel!" James said pointing behind him.

"There's no way I'm going to no circus, Specially that kennel!"

"Sigh... looks like I have to force you inside then." James then stuck his gun right in Tails's Face. Tails gulped and slowly walked toward the little cage. "Now get in there!" he said pushing into the Kennel"

"Oof" Tails yelled out as he was pushed inside. James quickly closed the kennel door.

"Ya know kid, I didn't think my plan would work, but it actually did! Wow, I'm good!"

"Hey! Let me out of here! I thought you were my friend!"

"Friend? We mentioned nothing of that.."

Tails clenched his teeth. "You won't get away with this! I'm sure Sonic is on his way back to find me!"

"Sonic? Hmm.. I heard that name before.. Ahh well.. Stuff It kid! Your little friend won't help you! Now shut the hell up will ya!" He said kicking the kennel causing Tails to bump his head.

"Oww!" Tails yelled.

James then tried to pick up the kennel. "Urgh..What the hell. You wiegh a ton!"

Tails just laid in there squished from how tight it was._ "Sonic, please come soon.."_

_Back in the Airplane.._

"Rouge, would you stop!!!" Knuckles yelled, about to reach his limit.

"It's fun poking you!" Rouge laughed, still poking him.

"Would you stop it!"

Shadow just sat there, bored to death, not paying any attention to Knuckles and Rouge._ "Why did I sit here. I'd probably be better off sitting with that faker."_ Shadow thought looking at Sonic and Amy.

"Come on Sonic try it!" Amy said trying to feed him some chocolate pudding.

"Amy, I can eat myself!" Sonic said trying to take it off her hand

"No! I want to feed you!" Amy said trying to stop him. Couple minuts later, they were fighting over the spoon.

Shadow just stared at the couple. "Then again, maybe not.."

* * *

**Okay! I'm gonna end It here peeps! You should already know now that the reason why Sonic has not noticed his best friend was missing was because of Amy. And It seems Tails is in a bit of trouble! Find out what happens! In the next Chapter! Hope you enjoyed this one peeps!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! I just don't care anymore about this story. If you guys hate it, I will understand why you do. But I am still gonna write this story until it's finished, which is going to be a while. I put more detail in it instead of skipping a lot of crap and automatically making them already start their vacation. I mean wow! It's been 7 chapters and they didn't even start it yet, god damnit! They will start soon. This is going to be one heck of a long story people! A lot of chapters! I think my other story is going to be long as well. Who knows where this is going to lead the Sonic Characters... no seriously, I don't even know whats going to happen to them in the future since I'm making this up as I go. Oh yes, I probably may have mentioned in either this story or my other story that I wouldn't continue this until my other story is caught up, but I just don't give a crap anymore. I'll write the story's I feel like writing and I feel like writing this one. Okay.. enough of the boring talk. ONWARD!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any Sonic Characters. I wish I owned Rouge and Knuckles, I'd make them together just like that!**

* * *

**_Chapter 8_**

_With Tails..._

Tails woke up with a loud noise hitting his kennel. "ugh..." He brought his head to the little metel cage to peek at where exactly he is. He saw that it was dark, but still seeable. He noticed that there were boxes and luggages everywhere around him. (I've put him in here because I've never been on a plane before and I don't know where people put animals.) "Huh? Where am I.." he said out loud to himself. He then saw that the boxes and luggages were moving to the right, and he soon felt his kennel moving. "Aaah! What the!" The kennel hit with a loud thump at the wall. "What the? Am I moving?" He look around closely to see where exactly was he in. He then saw something that caught his attention. "What does that say.." He said trying to look as closely as he can to the note on the brown box a couple inches away from him. "Hmm.. something, something to Californ- CALIFORNIA! I'M GOING TO CALIFORNIA!?" Tails yelled. He then sighed worriedly. "Ugh.. I gotta figure out how i'm gonna get the heck out of here! Everyone is probably worried about me, wondering where I am. What am I gonna do.." He said saddening. He looked out the cage, to the cage bars. He then noticed something. "What the?" Tails practically slapped his face for never noticing this. "I guess James forgot I have a brains of a human." He lifted the little metal piece, unlocking the cage door. As soon as he got out he started stretching. "Finally, I'm out. I need to figure out how to get out of here.." He started moving and climbing boxes to look for a way out. He climbed all the way to the highest box, looked down all around to see any doors around here. He then saw a light shining of one of the boxes below. He saw one of the boxes move to the left side, then more came moving. He then felt the box he's standing on move causing him to tumble down, falling into a bunch of other boxes. "oof!" he let out as he landed.

Tails quickly got up and walked towards the bright area. He saw that there was another box on top. He tried lifting it. "Argh.. what the heck! This box weighs a ton! Feels like there a bunch of bricks in here." He tore the box open to see that there was a bunch of teddy bears inside. "You gotta be kidding me!!" he yelled. He took one of the brown bears and looked closely at it. "Man.. am I this weak.." He then chucked it somehwere and started taking out all the bears one by one, shoving to the floor, until the box was light enough to move. Once he moved it, he saw a little window he went down to his knees and looked out and saw that there was nothing but fluffy whitness. He then sighed knowing exactly what he was on. "I'm heading the California on a _plane_..." He then sat down on the floor thinking on what he'll do next.

_With Sonic and friends._

Cream sat near the window enjoying her lunch her mom ordered for her and Cheese to eat. She then started thinking about what she's going to do first once she arrives. She thought of finding a nice restaurant and beautiful hotel, or go to the beach. _"Hmm.. maybe the beach is what I want to do."_ She said to herself. she miled widely at the thought of how the beach would look like. Specially during the night. She always loved the beach. She'd always go swimming with Cheese and Amy, and make Sand castles with Tails. Her smile vanished when she all of a sudden thought of Tails. She hasn't seen him yet, and she was starting to worry a little. She got up off her seat and looked around. She saw Sonic and Amy, and Knuckles, Rouge, and Shadow, then the Chaotix team, but no Tails. Her mother wondered what she was doing.

"Cream dear, what are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm trying to loo for someone." Cream said back.

Her of course knew who she was looking for. "Cream, if your looking for Tails, he's right there in front of Knuckles." Her mother said.

Cream looked back at the Knuckles was, then spotted a two big yellow ears sticking up. "Oh.. there he is.. I was worried for a second there mother." Cream said sitting back down with relief.

"I know you were dear, now finish your meal before Cheese does." Vanilla said chuckling a bit.

Cream looked down to see her meal more than half way eaten. Cream then smiled. "Cheese.."

"Chao Chao!" Cheese said laughing a bit.

_In front of Knuckles.._

The yellow eared boy yawned as he finished his meal. "Oh boy mom. I'm full!" the little boy said.

"Your looking tired too, maybe you should get some rest, and take that yellow hat thing off, whatever you call it." His mother said.

"Okay mom" The boy said taking off his yellow ear hat, get comforatable to sleep.

"Rest well dear" the moother said giving him a quick kiss.

"Thanks mom." The boy then fell asleep.

_Across of the boy.._

Sonic felt a lot more relieved when Amy was asleep. "Finally, I can have some time for myself." He then noticed that she fell on him. "..Amy.." Sonic grumpled. He looked over to his right and saw a man reading the newspaper, right next to Amy. He seemed to be wearing a brown leather coat, with a brown hat. He looked like a detective. Sonic then got a little idea. He took Amy and pushed her softly on the man. The man stopped reading to look at the pink haired girl sleeping on his shoulder. The man looked at the blue hedgehog who was whistling while looking away pretending he didn't do anything. The man raised his eyebrow at him.

"Excuse me sir, but why is your girlfriend here lying on me?" The man asked.

"She's not my girlfriend. And I don't know, she must of just fell on you." Sonic replied.

The man snorted. "Well, can you take her, she is annoying me."

"Hey let her sleep on ya, she looks _really_ comforatable."

Without saying a word, the man pushed her over back to Sonic. Sonic gave the man a evil glare and noticed he was doing the same. Sonic pushed her back on his side, and the man pushed her back on Sonic. Then they both started this little fight pushing Amy side to side. The more they both pushed the rougher, causing Amy to automatically wake up.

Sonic and the man kept pushing her side to side until they felt a hard hit on there heads. "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING!" Amy yelled.

"Oww.." Both Sonic and the man said.

"We were just trying to wake you up" The man lied smiling.

"Yeah, yeah, because you were snoring really loud."

Amy then blushed. "Ohh was I? I'm sorry.." She said.

"It's alright" They both said.

_Behind Sonic and Amy.._

"Ya know Espio, you still never said anything" Charmy said.

"What are you talking about?" Espio asked.

"About me sitting in a window.."

"You don't have to ask me, just go"

"If I would have just stood, I know you would have asked me where I was going."

"Actually no I wouldn't, But Vector would." Espio said pointing to the still asleep Vector.

"When the heck is he going to wake! He's been asleep for a long time now!!" Charmy yelled.

"He always sleeps."

"Heh.. heh.. I got an idea.." Charmy said smiling evily.

"What are you up to now?" Espio asked

"Just watch.. heehehehehe." Espio just raised an eyebrow. Charmy took the headphones off his ears and brought them to his. "Soft music, how boring.." He then took his CD player and changed discs with his own. Charmy carefully place the headphones back on his ear. Turned the volume all the way up, turned on the _loud_ hard metal music.

_Outside the plane.._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_Back inside the plane.._

Charmy rolling on the floor laughing really hard. Vector stood up turning cherry red, and turned to Charmy. "CHARMY!!!!!! NOW I'M REALLY GONNA LOCK YOU IN THE FREEZER!! Excuse me Miss?!!?" Vecor asked the maid lady as he picked up Charmy.

"Y-yes sir? " She said a little afriad.

"There a freezer around here?"

"Y-yes sir, bur I do-" She was interuppted by a push from Vector

"Move!" he said as he walked to the mini kitchen, threw Charmy in the freezer and shut it. Vector came back, sat down ad noticed everyone staring at him. He then told everyone.."If any of you set him free your dead!" Vector said. Everyone then quickly got back to what they were doing. Espio was still staring at him

"Your not going to leave him in there throughout the hole plane ride are you?" he asked.

"Why not? He deserves it!"

"He could die.."

"Oh fine whatever! You can take him out in..." He checked his watch. "..two hours." Epsio rolled his eyes.

_With Shadow, Knuckles, and Rouge.._

"Remind me to never mess with Vector again." Knuckles said. Both Shadow and Rouge smirked.

"Soo boys, what do you want to do once we get there?" Rouge asked them both, turning her head side to side at both Knuckles and Shadow. Knuckles spoke first.

"Well, what I'm gonna do is get a hotel and go to sleep."

"Sounds like a blast.." She said sarcastically. Knuckles of course did notice it.

"Well.. what are you gonn do?" he asked her.

"Oh me? Where to begin! First I'm gonna go to the shop, and buy some new bathing suits and maybe some souvenirs, Then i'm gonna to the the beach, hang out there for a while, go to beautiful retaurants, partys, jewelery stores, boating..." As she went on and on, Knuckles felt more and more uninterested, so he just stared out the window. Shadow however, actually listened to her ramble on. Knuckles just kept looking out the window, in his own little word, until he heard his name being called. He then snapped out. "Knuckles, were you even paying any attention to me?" Rouge said.

"Yes, I was just looking out this window." He replied.

"Alright..." She then turned her attention to Shadow. "What about you Shadow?" She asked.

"I think I'm gonna do the same Knuckles is doing." He said.

"Jeez, you guys are no fun at all aren't you? I'll tell ya what. Once we get off, why don't we just hang together" She said

"Just the 3 of us?" Knuckles asked.

"Yes." Knuckles and Shadow then stared at each other, then made evil glares.

"No" They both said simultaneously.

Rouge sighed "Look guys, your gonna need to learn how to get along because if you don't, this hole trip could turn out as a disaster. And besides, don't you guys like me?"

They both just stared at her, not saying a word. Rouge sighed again. "Fine, I'll just hang all by myself, with no one around to talk to.." She said pretending to frown.

"Fine.." They both said. Rouge smiled at them both. "Just as long as HE stays away from me." The both said making Rouge sigh yet again.

* * *

**I hope you all liked this chapter! I just went back to this story and once I saw this I was thinking.. 'did I really end like this..?' I guess I wasn't thinking.. alright, I was really hoping if you guys can Review to me what you think of this soo far? I mean do you like it? Or hate it? I'm sorry, I just need more Reviews, then I'll continue.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! I haven't been updating because I wanted think a bit further in this story. I have some ideas now. I can only get good ideas when I'm trying to fall asleep. When I can't sleep I think, and well I came up with some ideas for the future in this story. And others as well. I hope you all like this chapter...**

**People, before you start reading this chapter, I must tell you to go back to the beginning. I've changed most things about this story. I've realized I've made a lot of mistakes, AND I CANT BELIEVE NO ONE TOLD ME! Well, I went back and change some things too. So if you want, you can go back read some of the things I've changed and added.**

* * *

**_Chapter 9_**

Sonic was really bored of being on this plane. He hasn't ran for hours now, and he already was sick of being here. It would have been better off taking Tails's X-tornado. That goes a lot faster than a regular plane, and they'd all probably be there in like an hour or two. He looked over to Amy and saw that she was fast asleep again. She had her Piko Piko Hammer out just incase anyone did anything funny. Sonic then turned his attention to the little television box that was in front of him. He reached his hand up and turned the TV on. The show wasn't familiar to him at all. Basically because he spends most of his time outside.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm gonna be Hokage someday, believe it!" The number one hyperactive ninja said in the TV. Sonic kept his attention on it.

"Naruto! Shut up about that Hokage crap!" The pink haired girl yelled while bashing him in the head. Sonic smirked. Now who does she remind you of? He turned his attention back to Amy. Yep, those two have some things in common. He looked back at the TV and saw some wierd Emo looking kid, leaning on the wall.

"Loser.." That black haired kid said. Sonic frowned. He knew exactly who he reminded him of.

Sonic got bored with the show and changed the channel. The next channel he also did not find familiar, but got extremely interested since they were glowing that golden color like he does when he's Super Sonic.

"Vegeta, you've gone crazy! You can't let babidy control you like this!" The black haired saiyan yelled. Sonic still looked with interest.

"Save your breath Kakorat! Can't you see? This power makes me more stronger than I ever was!" The other golden haired saiyan spat. Sonic noticed right away that he has an attitude problem. It reminded him of himself and Shadow. But he also noticed that this Vegeta character was also hot headed. Hmm.. Hot headed like Knuckles, and has an attitude like Shadow. Sonic would not want to meet that guy! He turned his attention back to the show and saw that they were already fighting each other. He shocked at by the way they were fighting. They were fighting so fast against each other! If Sonic were to fight one of those guys, he'd probably be defeated in seconds!

Sonic soon realized he couldn't take any more of that and changed the channel again. Once again the show was not recognizable. He cocked his head to the side in confusion, wondering what this show might be.

"Say map!" The brown haired girl said to the viewers.

Sonic stared confused. He looked to the left, then to the right and turned back to the TV. "You.. talking to... me?" Sonic asked.

"Say map! Say map!" This time the mokey who was beside the girl yelled this.

Sonic was still confused. "Uh.. map.." He said.

"Louder!" The girl yelled.

"Map!" Sonic yelled, but not that loud. Amy was still asleep.

In an instant, the map came up and music started playing, and the map started singing.

_If there's a place you gotta go, I'm the one you need to know..._

_I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map_

_If there's a place you gotta get, I can get you I bet!_

_I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map-_

Sonic sat there in horror. What the heck _is_ this show! I mean seriously, an object...SINGING!?

_I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map..._

Okay, now Sonic was already getting tired of him. "Okay! We get it! Your a freaken map!" He yelled.

_I'm the map, IM THE MAP!!!_

Sonic sighed in happiness that he finally stopped. He then heard it that it started talking.

"Dora and Boots need my help to get to.. CONEY ISLAND!" The map yelled with excitment.

Sonic kept listening. "Alright, how do they get there..." he asked the TV.

"Tell Dora they need to cross Crocodile Lake.." Sonic smirked and immediately thought of Vector trying to stop them from trying to getting across the lake. He chuckled at the thought.

"Then, they need to pass the Troll Bridge, and thats how you get to CONEY ISLAND!"

_"Doesn't sound to hard.."_ Sonic Thought.

"Lake, Bridge, CONEY ISLAND!" The map said cheerfully. "Say it with me.."

"Uh.. okay.." Sonic said.

"Lake, Bridge, CONEY ISLAND!" They both said together.

"Lake, Bridge, CONEYISLAND!" After that Sonic didn't bother to say it again, but the map kept going...

"Lake, Bridge, CONEY ISLAND!"

Now Sonic was getting annoyed again. _"How many times is he going to say that... we get the freaken message here.."_

"Lake, Bridge, CONEY ISLAND!"

"Lake, Bride, CONEY ISLAND!"

"Okay shut up already!!!" _"God! Us vewiers are not that retarded!!"_ Sonic thought.

"Lake, Bridge, CONEY ISLAND!"

"I said shut up!!!"

"Lake, Bridge, CONEY ISLAND!"

"Holy crap! I said shut up you stupid annoying little object!" Sonic yelled and turned off the TV. By all that yelling, Amy woke up.

"Ung... Sonic.. whats wrong?" She asked while rubbing her eyes.

"This is the reason why I never watch TV!" He yelled and crossed his hands. Amy just stared confused.

_Behind Sonic, Amy..._

"Hey Vector?" Espio asked for Vector.

Vector turned to him. "What is it?"

"Does this plane take us all the way to Hawaii?"

"No, we're suppose to make a pit stop somewhere, but I forgot where.."

Espio then looked passed him to the empty seat beside him. "How long do you plan on keeping Charmy in the freezer..?"

Upon hearing that name, Vector's anger rised again. "Until we get off! That little bugger still needs to learn his lesson." Vector then smiled. "Haha, get it? Bugger.."

Espio frowned, "Yeah, thats nice.." Espio was about to turn on thelittle TV when the lady began talking on the speaker.

"Attention Ladies and Gentlemen," the lady began, "We will be approaching a short stop to CA soon." The lady finished.

"What the heck is CA?!?!" A random man yelled. Everyone stared back at him, but he ignored them all.

The lady rolled her eyes at him._ "Retard..."_ The lady mumbled, but the speaker was still to her lips so everyone heard as it echoed throughout the plane. Everyone started to laugh. The man shot her an evil glare, while she smiled apollogetically.. "Sorry.. um It means California.."

"Thank you!!" He yelled angrily.

"Ya hear that boys?" Rouge said to Shadow and Knuckles. "We're going to California!"

"Good!" Knuckles yelled. "because my freaken butt hurts for sitting here to long!"

"Aww poor Knuckie.. want me to kiss it for you?" She teased.

Knuckles blushed. "No..."

"Hey! Hey lady!" Shadow yelled to the waiter. A couple minuts later she came by.

"What do you need, sir?" She asked.

"I was just wondering how long is it until we reach California?"

"About an hour or so." Shadow sat back and relaxed. "Anything else?"

"No" he simply said.

The lady was about to walk away until Rouge stopped her. "Excuse me Mrs?"

"Yes?'

"Could you get us some champagne please?"

"Alright, but we only got on kind here."

"Thats alright, bring it. And get 3 glasses." Knuckles and Shadow looked at her. The lady nodded and left.

"What do you need 3 glassed for?" Knuckles asked.

"Well Knuckles, since your retarded enough not to figure that out on your own I'll tell ya." Knuckles growled at her. "You guys are going to share it with me. I'm not going to drink it all on my own."

"WHAT!?" Knuckles shouted. Shadow just looked at her.

"I am NOT drinking that!" Knuckles roared.

"Yes you are, and your going to like it!"

Knuckles was about to protest again, but the lady came back with the glasses and drink. "Here you go.." The lady gave her the champagne and 3 glasses.

"Thank you." Rouge said and the lady walked away. Rouge opened the champagne bottle and poured it into all 3 glasses. She took one of the and handing it to Shadow. To her surprise, he took it without protesting. She took the other and handed it to Knuckles, but of course she knew **he** wouldn't take right away, and he didn't.

"I'm not taking it.."

"Why not?" She asked. She took a small sip of it. "It's good."

"No way."

"Take it." She demanded this time.

"No."

"I said take it."

"Never."

"Take.. it.." She said with anger in her.

"I refuse."

Rouge's anger was boiling up insde her now. "Take it now or I'll.." She whispered the rest of it in his ear. His eyes widended.

"You knew!?"

"Uh huh.. and I'll be happy to tell everyone here the real reason why you came on this trip."

Knuckles blushed. _"Crap! She knows! Damnit! I'll kill Charmy for this later..."_ He thought to himself. He then sighed in defeat. "Fine Batgirl, I'll drink the god damn beverage." He said taking it from her hands, almost spilling it.

Rouge then smiled again and took her glass and raised it up a little. "I propose a toast!" She said to them. "To our friendship!"

"Thats it? Isn't a toast suppose to be a minute long?" Shadow asked.

Rouge lowered her glass and frowned that he ruined the moment. "Yes, but thats only for important things like weddings." Rouge answered. "Now, To our-"

"But isn't our friendship important?" Shadow interuppted.

Rouge looked back to Shadow again. "Well yes Of cour-"

"Then why can't you do this the right way."

"Shadow, why does this matter to you?"

Shadow didn't answer that one._ "She's right, why do I care? Ick... I couldn't possibly like these two, well maybe Rouge, but DEFIDENTLY not Knuckles! And Sonic! And Amy! And the Chaotix team, and Tails, and not Cream, she's nice..., AND BIG, AND MIGHTY, AND SALLY, AND JULIE-SUE, AND-_

"Now, To our friendship!" She Rouge yelled again, interuppting Shadows thoughts.

Both Shadow and Knuckles did not want to say that, but once they weren't answering she gave them evil glares and they gave in. "To our friendship..." They said rolling there eyes at each other. They all put there glasses together and drank it at the same time. Rouge took one sip and swallowed it easily. Shadow thought as he drunk it for the first time that this was the most nasty beverage he's ever drunken but he swallowed it like it he thought it was good. Knuckles, however, once he took his sip he spit out and shook alittle like he got the chills or something.

"That was nasty!" He said and placed it down on the little counter in front of him. "Never again!" He said to her.

"Your so pathetic Knuckles. Shadow loved it, see? He's still drinking it. Very... slowly.. Shadow do you like it?"

Shadow looked at her and gave her a fake small smile. "Yes." He lied. "It's just to strong is all.."

"Too strong?" Rouge started laughing. Shadow made a 'what?' glare at her. "Looks like Shadows to weak and pathetic to drink a simple glass of whine.."

Shadow glared at her, then toook his glass. He then took the bottle and drank it, all of it without even pulling away. Rouge and Knuckles stared at him with shock and interest.

"Well... how do you feel?" Rouge asked.

"..." He didn't answer her. After a few moments he spoke. "Be right back." And he got up and walked to the bathroom. Rouge started to laugh, and Knuckles was just confused.

_With Vanilla, and Cream..._

Cream was sitting happily watching her favorite show on TV. Vanilla made a few glance at the Tv, but she mostly was loooking in a magazine she found in the pocket of the seat in front of her. Cheese was sleeping peacefully on Cream's lap, ignoring all the movements Cream was making while watching her show. And thats when the announcement came on again.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen. " The lady said again. Vanilla turned off the TV for Cream and Cheese was woken up from the sound of the speaker. "We are preparing to land. Please stay in your seats for until further notice. Thank you.

"Your welcome!!!" That same random man yelled. The lady made an angry look at him and walked away to the kitchen.

Cream was excited now. "Yay! After so many hours of waiting, we're finally going to land!" She cheered.

"Chao Choa Choa!" Her little friend cheered with her.

"Yes, I wonder how long it's going to be to come back on."

"We can ask the people when we get out." Cream said.

"Yes, your right. Lets just wait here like she said." Vanilla told her.

"Okay!"

_Normal Veiw..._

After 20 long minuts, the plane has landed. The lady announced that they can now leave, and that random man bugged her again making her make another evil glare.

After a few moments Sonic and Amy got off. Sonic was excited as hell to finally be off that plane. All his mind was telling him to do right now is run! Runaway free! But Amy would not let him and wanted to wait for the rest of the gang to get out. A few more moments and the Chaotix came out. Vector was extremely happy, and Espio still had the same look on his face. He was happy to be off too though. Charmy however, was still locked in the freezer. I guess they both completely forgot about him.

"Hey! Sonic, Amy! Glad to be off?" Vector asked.

"Defidently!" Sonic said.

Another moment later and the rest came out all together. They all looked very happy except Shadow and Knuckles, they both had the same angry faces planted on them.

"Finally!" Knuckles yelled. "Freedom at last!"

Everyone, even Shadow... smiled.

"Hey, lets get out bags!" Sonic said pointing to all the bags that were coming out. Everyone ran to go get there bags. They all stood in a line and waited as there things came out. Cream spotted the Chaotix bag and took it. "Give this the Chaotix please" She said to Amy.

Amy took and handed it to Sonic. "Give this to Chaotx." She said.

Sonic took it and gave it to the Chaotix. "Here you go guys.." he said handing it to them.

"Thank you." Vector said and placed it on the floor.

All this continued for everyone until the last bag came out. "Give this to Tails please." Cream said handing it to Amy.

She grabbed it. "Give this to Tails." She told Sonic.

Sonic grabbed it. "Give this to Tails." He told the Chaotix.

Vector grabbed it "Give this to Tails." He said to Espio.

Espio grabbed it. "Give this to Tails. He said to Rouge.

Rouge grabbed it. "Give this to Fox boy." She said to Knuckles.

Knuckles grabbed it. "Give this to Tails." He told Shadow.

Shadow grabbed it. "Here.." Shadow said, but what he didn't see was Tails at all. He saw that random man who kept yelling at the lady in the plane.

"What?" The random man said. "You looking for touble?" (A/N: I forgot to put Vanilla in there, and I'm to lazy to add her so she'll just be beside Cream.)

Shadow stared, but ignored him. "Tails is not here.." He said handing it back to Knuckles.

Knuckles grabbed and with out noticing he said. "Tails is not here.." And handed it to Rouge.

She did not notice either. "Fox Boys not here.." Gave it to Espio.

"Tails isn't here.." he said giving it to Vector.

Amy and Sonic were talking together so they did not notice.

Cream grabbed the bad and said. "Tails isn't here.." She said taking care of her things.

Vanilla stopped and thought. "What?!" She said shocked.

Cream looked up at her mother confused, and thought back at what she had just said. She then stared at her mother wide-eyed. Cheese popped into her view, worried, and the last thing she was her little blue friend.

Amy stared wide-eyed as she saw Cream passed out on the floor. "Cream!" She yelled and went to her aid. Everyone else soon realized and went to check on her.

* * *

"I cannot believe this happened.." Knuckles said very frusterated. He looked over to Cream who was still unconscious. She was lying on a Bench, in the Airport. Amy had her head rested on her lap. 

"I can't believe I never noticed.." Sonic frowned. "Tails is my best friend."

"What are we going to do now guys?" Espio asked.

"We have to go back! And look for him." Sonic said.

"What!?" Vector yelled. "We can't go back! We just got here!"

"I don't care Vector, we can't just leave my best friend behind!"

"How are we going to go back Sonic?" Amy told him. "We don't have the X-tornado?"

"We'll take the plane we came from then." He said.

"You idiot! We can't do that, it will only take you to Hawaii."

"We'll take another plane then."

"We can't do that either!" Vector told him.

"Why not!?"

"We don't have enough money for that! The cheapest is like 200, each person!"

"Well, then send me back then. I will find Tails myself."

"How the hell are you gonna get back then?" Knuckles asked him.

"Once I find Tails, we can use the X-tornado."

Rouge sighed. "Okay Sonic, but once you find him meet us in Hawaii because our plane is going to leave in about an hour and a half."

"Alright." He said. He walked up to Vector and took the money from him, then ran off.

When Amy watched him leave, she sighed. _"Good luck Sonic.."_ She felt something moved on her lap. She looked down and saw Cream waking up. Vanilla and Cheese were instantly was by her side.

"Uugh.. huh? what happened? Where am I?" She asked everyone. They all stood around her.

"Cream, are you alright?" Vanilla asked her daughter.

"Yeah.." She put her hand on her head. "Whats going on?" she asked.

"Sonic went out to look for Tails." Knuckles said to her.

"Huh? Tails?" Something then clicked in her mind. "Oh my gosh! Tails! Is he alright? Where is he?" she asked very worried.

"Don't worry Cream, I'm sure he's fine, I guess he must have missed the plane."

"It's all my fault." Espio said.

Everyone turned to him, confused.

"Knuckles told me I had to watch him while he was done using the Bathroom, bu-"

"But you left him anyway!" Knuckles finished for him.

"No! I waited, but Vector pulled me away!"

"Sooo, it's Vector's fault then."

"What!? No! I only pulled him because I was wondering we were going to be late for the plane! He was just standing there!" Vector yelled back.

"He was only waiting for Tails!" Knuckles yelled.

"Well, I'm sorry I did not know! I was really frusterated. Charmy all of a sudden left the group because of some stupid gift shop, so I followed to bring him back to us, and thats when I saw Espio there hanging on the wall. So I grabbed him and brought them both to the plane."

"Then that mean this is Charmy's fault then!" Knuckles yelled. He looked around for the bee ready to pound that bugger's head in, but he didn't see him at all. "Where is Charmy?" he asked.

Everyone then looked around for the bee.

"Don't tell me he ran off again!!!" Shadow yelled.

Vector sweatdropped, as he remember exactly where he left him. "Um..guys? I accidently left him in the freezer on the plane."

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Well then, go get him."

"I can't, the plane is gone." He said looking at the area where they have got off.

Knuckles groaned. "Don't tell me we lost Charmy too.."

"I guess soo.."

"GREAT, just freaken great!" he yelled angrily.

"Hey, I'm pretty sure once we get back on that plane, we'll get him." Cream said.

"Chao, Chao!" The cute little Chao agreed.

"Alright, but we still need to worry about Tails." Knuckles sighed and sat down on the bench. Rouge walked and sat next to him.

"So what exactly do we do now? We aren't just gonna sit here for an hour and 20 minuts, are we?" Amy asked.

No one answered her, making her sigh. But Vector got an idea. "Hey! Why don't we get something to eat! Maybe that will help cheer you all up." He said smiling.

Everyone.. except Shadow, looked back at him frowning. Vector frowned from there sad faces.

"Come on guys!! This is suppose to be a vacation! We're not suppose to be upset! I'm sure Tails is fine!"

"It's no fun, when Sonic and Tails are missing." Cream said. Vanilla hugged her daughter. Cheese flew into her arms beginning to tear up from friends sadness.

"Guys, Sonic said he'll come back! And with Tails. We should let two people bring us down here!"

They all ignored him. Vector then sank low, now giving up. Vector and Espio then sat on the bench as well.

Minuts later a familair blue hedgehog came back to them. Everyone looked up, most confused, one happy.

"Sonikku! Your back! What are you-" She was interuppted by Sonic.

"No time! I found Tails! He's _here!_"

* * *

**Mkay's gonna end it here peeps! I was gonna make it so they'd go to a restuarant and discuss Tails missing and also have some funny moments, I changed it. I decided to add that later. In the next Chapter you will see a Flashback. I ain't telling you nothing else. :P**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, hello everyone! I'm back!! Wow, how long has it been? 8 months? LMFAO! I am such a douche. I promise you this that I will never ever do that again! I'll update more quicker, I promise! **

**On my last chapter, I said that there was going to be a flashback. Well, dummy me, it isn't a flashback. This is all Tails point of view and showing how Sonic found him and all..and then in the next chapter will have a FIGHT! ZOMG! MY FIRST FIGHT! I already have it all planned in my head. I've had it in my mind for months, almost a year.**

**Disclaimer: You guys should already know that I don't own them, I mean with my bad writing and imagination, you should know...**

**I'm pretty sure you all don't remember nothing about this, huh? Well, I guess I'll do a little Flashback.**

**--**

**--**

_"Guys, Sonic said he'll come back! And with Tails. We shouldn't let two people bring us down here.."_

_They all ignored him making Vecter sink low, now giving up. He and Espio slowly walked over to the bench and sat down as well._

_Minutes later a familiar blue hedgehog came back, he looked pretty serious. Everyone looked up, most confused, one happy._

_"Sonikku, your back!! What are you--" She was interrupted by Sonic._

_"No time, I found Tails! He's here!"_

**_Chapter 10_**

Tails was sitting on a pile of packed luggage's, resting his head on the cold metal plane wall. He glanced down at the glass door from the plane floor and frowned. All he could see was the fog surrounding the plane. The whole few hours his thoughts were all on as to how he was gonna escape from this plane. He drifted off from that thought and started wondering about the others. He wondered if they noticed him missing now, if they were back at the airport looking for him. His frowned deepened. "Aww man!! They probably _are_ back at the airport looking for me, and I can't even do anything to let them know where I am! I feel so useless, so weak! Oh, come on! I'm no where close so they should know that I have been kidnapped by now, right!?" Tails shouted to himself. (This is only the beginning so Sonic and the others are on the plane and does not know anything about Tails yet.)

"Yeah, they should, but they don't know where I am. I wonder though...why didn't Sonic answer me on the walkie talkie? Why didn't he call me since I was gone? ...Something didn't happen to it...did it?"

Tails wasn't able to fully get into the thought when he all of a sudden noticed the boxes moving forward. He stared confused at them until he soon felt his own body force itself to move forward. He quickly used his hands to touch the ground to save himself from falling flat on his face. "What the heck is going on?" He yelled out though he already realized what was going on right after he said it.

The plane was landing.

"Aah! I need to find something to grasp onto!" Tails said out loud to himself while turning his head in multiple directions. He was taken by surprise as he felt one of the small boxes bop him in the back of the head causing him to lose his balance on his hands and fall flat on his face. "Ack!!" He squeaked as his face hit the floor. His body along with some luggage's and boxes slid forward into a bunch of other boxes and luggage's.

He didn't even bother to move after that until the plane landed safely on the ground. Tails heard the engine stop and could hear passenger's from above talking and moving around. Tails popped his head out from all the boxes and luggage's and looked around for the exit door. "Finally, this could be my chance of escape."

He moved all the things out of his way and began walking over to the door. He place his left hand on the cold metal. "How will I open this thing..."

All of a sudden, the door began opening. Tails froze and quickly retracted his hand. "Yikes! It's opening! Gotta hide, gotta hide!" And without even thinking he dove right back into the pile of luggage's.

"What is it, Ralph?" A man asked as he noticed his friend looking suspiciously at something.

"...I could have sworn I saw something just now."

The other man sighed. "Ralph, this is the 4th time today you've been acting like this. It's gotta stop man."

"Sorry, let's just get all of this out." And they've began to unload the stuff.

Tails freaked. _"Crap! What am I gonna do when they find me? I guess I have no choice but to fight them off."_

As they two guys were unload and throwing the luggage's and boxes in the cart without a care, Tails popped his head out and looked at them. He gave a deep sigh and began moving towards them.

As Tails was slowly creeping towards one of the guys, the other one actually spotted him. He gasped. "Hey, Ralph, behind you!"

Ralph glared at his friend. "Ricky, stop that! It's not funny! Just because I've been having panicky moods lately doesn't mean you can mess with me about it."

"No man! I'm serious! Look behind you!"

"I said cut it--" he was interrupted by a hit in the head by one of the small luggage's.

"Aah! Ralph! Hey, why did you do that! We were just doing our job!"

Tails dropped the small luggage and took flight. He flew right Ricky and used both his hands to shove him right to the ground. Tails flew right out of the plane and flew high into the air. "Ahahaha! I did it! I did it! I'm free!! That was easier than I thought!"

Ricky groaned and rubbed his butt. He looked over to his buddy realizing he was waking. "Hey, Ralph, you okay?"

"Augh, yeah. That thing didn't even hit me that hard so I'm fine."

"Why did he hit us? We were only doing out jobs, and besides, wasn't it suppose to be in with the rest of the animals?"

Ralph slowly sat up and looked over to Ricky. "I think we should alert someone about this."

Ricky got up from off the ground and walked over to help his friend. "Yeah, come on, let's go."

Once Tails was far enough away from the plane he landed right over to the front of the airport. He sighed in relief. "Good. I'm okay..." Tails then took notice of his surroundings. There were a lot of people walking in and out of the airport, and driving and parked cars all around. Tails turned around to the airport and looked up at it and frowned. "Well...here I am. In California." Tails looked at the airport entrance."I wonder...I wonder if...no, no, no! That can't be! What would be the odds of Sonic being here??"

Tails then looked back at his surroundings again. "Hey, wait I need some directions. I don't even know where I am!" And with that he ran into the airport.

When Tails walked in he began looking for a counter that had less people in line waiting to talk, but sadly he couldn't find any that was small so he went into a random line to wait to talk to the lady way down in front.

10 minutes have gone by and Tails began to notice he hasn't moved an inch! "Okay, what the heck? Why isn't the line moving!" He angrily yelled.

"Tch, take a look for yourself, kid. Some douche guy is holding up the line!" A man in front of him yelled, obviously was angered by the line not moving either.

Tails leaned out of the line to see who that douche was holding up the line. It was a man dressed in all black. Long black coat, black T-shirt, black pants, black shoes, and a black hat. His blond hair was the only thing that stuck out.

"Look, all I'm saying is that my pet is missing and I WANT HIM BACK!"

"I'm sorry, sir, but we've got information that your pet fox has gone missing and we've already sent men out for him. Please, do not worry. We will get him back."

"You better!! Do you have any idea how important he is to me!?"

"We understand that, sir. Please wait over by the bench. I'm sure your pet hasn't gone far."

Tails gasped. "_Oh no!! It's him!!"_ Tails then quickly walked out of the line and quickly began running away. "Okay, that's it! Screw the directions! I need to get out of here before he finds me!"

Tails quickly ran over near the men's bathroom and rested there for a minute. He then averted his over over to some left over passengers that just got off the plane. He noticed of the airport workers looked on with a worried glance on her face while she was talking to the captain of the plane. Tails didn't exactly care at that moment, but when he overheard what she was talking about he listened in.

"...and I don't know how long he's been stuck in there. The poor dear is frozen. Someone must have trapped that poor bee in there."

_"Bee??"_ Tails thought.

"Hmm, where is it now?" The captain asked.

"He's still in the freezer."

"Still in the freezer!? Well then take it him out, damn it! We can't just leave the thing in there!"

"Y-Yes, sir!" The lady ran as fast as she can back into the plane.

The captain sighed. He was about to go back inside as well until Tails spoke up.

"H-Hey! Wait! Can I talk to you, sir?" Tails called out to the Captain.

The Captain turned around to the small fox walking over to him. He gave him an odd glare. "Hey...your an animal...just like that thing inside out plane." He pointed out.

"Uh..yeah. About that...I just wanted to ask. You said there was a bee in there?"

"Yeah, friend of yours?"

"I...well I do know a bee so...it could be..."

"Ah, okay. Please wait here a minute."

Tails simply nodded as the Captain walked back into the plane. "I really wonder if that is who I think it is in there. But then again, how would that be?"

"Gasp!! You!!"

Tails froze and slowly turned around. Looks like he's been found. "There you are you little...how did you escape!?" James yelled while making his way towards the yellow fox.

"Eek!" Tails squeaked and bolted the hell out of there with James right at his tail.

A second later came by and the lady and Captain came out. "Okay, is this gu- where'd he go?" The Captain said looking both ways for the missing fox. He looked over at the lady with a frozen Charmy in her hands. She simply shrugged. Like she knew who Tails was anyway.

Tails was still running away from the angered black suited guy. As Tails was running, he had to keep apologizing to people he kept pushing or bumping into. James, on the other hand, was pushing and yelling for them to move without a care. The citizens can only stare in confusement and/or anger.

Tails turned around and saw him catching up. Tails began moving his feet much faster. Though when right when he turned his head back around he bumped into someone, this time he fell to the ground with that someone with him.

"Hey, watch where your going, idio--Tails??"

Tails heard his name being called and looked to see the familiar blue hedgehog in front of him. Tails stared with complete and utter shock. "S-Sonic??" Tails felt tears coming into his eyes upon seeing his best friend in front of him. "I-It is you--"

"Aha!! I gotcha now, fox!!"

Tails gasped and turned around again. "Aah! Sonic run!!" Tails quickly got back up and ran past Sonic.

"H-Hey! Huh? Run??" Sonic turned and saw the blond haired guy dressed in all black running and ran right past him after the fox. He didn't even seem to notice the blue hedgehog.

"Hey!!" Sonic yelled. Sonic ran a few steps to go after them, but...his friends. He had to tell them. The new that Tails is here. Sonic then looked beyond the crown to Tails and James. He saw Tails run into a back door exit. He nodded to himself and ran back to the others.

--

--

**I'm...done. And hey! My writing has improved since last time, don't you think you guys? It has been 8 or 9 months so...seriously it must have improved. **

**The next chapter. There's going to be a fight!! Woop! I've planned on that one so I'm not going to be making it up as I go, lol!! all planned out chapter! **

**Okay, let me tell you a litle something about this story. If you really, really, really like this story you will review and add to favorite. If you really, really like it you will review and add to alert. If you like it, you will add to your alert, If you hate it then don't review or add to favorites/alerts. Simple as that. Even if I dont get any reviews from any of you I'm still going to update on this because I want to finish it. I do not plan on abandoning any of my stories. I created it, mine as well finish it. **

**As for my updating problem, I will try to continue this. Besides...the next chapter is what I've been waiting for write for sometime now.**


End file.
